124343-this-game-needs-the-group-board-from-ffxiv
Content ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- |} I uhm... well ... glad it wasn't just me :D | |} ---- It needs to be in the stock UI so everyone will have access to it. 1-20% of server having the said addon isn't going to do much good. I don't have a clue about making addons, but I have the feeling that an addon that would accomplish all this would be easier for Carbine's crew to do. | |} ---- It's almost certainly in development now, but they do "game developer" things to it. Sly's doing it in SPF and Gyp and testing it on the fly. We'll get that a lot sooner. We'll get a bulletin board style group finder from Carbine at some point soon though. Autoqueues are proving to have been a pretty nasty misstep that most companies are starting to recognize and at leaast marginalize, if not completely avoid. | |} ---- I think its ok for easier games, but not Wildstar. The dungeons just require too much co-ordination for an auto-queue, auto join system | |} ---- I think that may always have been the problem. An autoqueueing system needs easier content because it's just a bad way to put together a group for a coordinated effort. It seemed like a good idea on paper (hey, people are having to put together groups, let's just automatically put them in the group), but that essentially required a huge downgrade in expectations because groups put together through an autoqueue like that have severe limitations in communication. For them to work without hurting anything, the content has to be so easy that a new player can never inconvenience a veteran player, which means they essentially need to be mistake-proof. And mistake proof instances elsewhere is why a lot of people came to Wildstar in the first place. Honestly, I think even Blizzard came to this conclusion. It's better to have harder difficulty and a more expressive system for communication to compensate than to make your content fit the queue. You get more life out of your content when there's more often a threat of a party wipe further up the gear ladder, even if it does take some players longer to learn. At least they'll always have to pay attention and remain engaged. | |} ---- I totally agree it needs to be in the stock UI, even as I'm developing the add on. However, what I'm creating will be available much sooner AND allow us to give feedback to Carbine about how we want it to work when their version gets implemented I think the biggest hurdle will be getting enough people to use it to make it valuable. Will that happen? I don't know, all I can do is put it out there. However, my first shot at it was basically a "scanner" that looked at chat and tracked LFG messages for you that show up as listings in the add on. This makes it a tool you can use right now, even if other people aren't using it. It now has features to be able to create groups in the tool that are broadcast to everyone who has it- this way people see it immediately on log in, not when they manage to catch your LFG spam. With only around ~50 people or so using the tool, this probably isn't that valuable yet, but it does prove that the tech works. I've started work on allowing people to "sign up" for groups in the tool. It's only OK looking, atm, but another user has graciously allowed me to us his UI design (this is the creator of RuneMaster, PotatoUI, and a few others): http://i.imgur.com/r9PwZOO.png I plan to redo the UI once I get the basic functionality in. I do have a plan for how to promote this and get people using it once enough features get in, though I'm notoriously bad at promotion, so I'm open for more/better ideas. Here's my current thought: once I have the ability to sign up for groups implemented, I'll offer something very valuable in game (think CREDD or a Pristine Key) as a contest reward. And the contest will be that I'll pick an evening and everyone who uses the add on and joins a group that I start will be eligible for the prize. I'll /roll and give it away. Yes, this is only for entity exiles :( I don't really have a way of doing this on euro servers, or the funds to do it for the dominion side. | |} ---- Eh, I wouldn't really say that. A party finder board serves different needs than a random dungeon finder. The former you can customize to your own needs - noting you're only looking for a certain class, or that the group intends to chain-run instances, or it's super casual, or you're a pug raid with a set end-time, or whatever. The duty finder system is more generic, for when you're not really caring about specifics and just feel like seeing about doing a dungeon. At least that's how I've always used those systems. | |} ---- I also think this is one of those "if you build it they will come" ideas. Some addons need promotion. Some addons will get promoted to every player that shows up. Threat meters never had a hard time getting their names out there. I think word of having a bulletin board style group organizer would get around. | |} ---- ---- bro, no one ever used a thing like oqueue in WoW ever, but it spread like a disease and in less than 3 weeks all the pople i knew used it the best publicity you will have is "LF2M SSM vet, join in LFG board" | |} ---- Ah, well that sounds good to me :) oqueue was after my time so I didn't know how it caught on. I'll keep plugging away and let you guys promote it when it gets to that spot. :) | |} ---- That doesn't have to be the case though. You can use FF14's Duty Finder to get a group for Extreme Primals and Coils. The odds of you clearing it are slim and most random groups fail horribly, but the option is there. There's nothing carved in stone that says that content has to be mistake-proof and coordination-free just because you aren't forced to go in with a premade. It's just a tool to get your foot in the door. Nothing more. Let groups succeed or fail according to their own ability. | |} ---- I think it would be better in terms of expectations. If you talk to the people you're going to be grouping with before you go to do content, you'll know who's new, who's experienced, and what everyone is gunning for. One of the big issues in queues a while ago remember was people who were looking to get gold runs out of the group finder, getting matched with people who had never done the dungeon before, then someone getting bad mouthed or tossed from the group or someone dropping. Situations like that can make the queue exceptionally toxic, and a board post and talking before the dungeon starts lets you go into content with everyone more or less on the same page. If the group succeeds or fails in the end is another matter entirely. | |} ---- ----